


Early Morning

by aphbels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphbels/pseuds/aphbels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Denmark is the best thing he could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

When Norway opens his eyes, Denmark’s face is buried in the crook of his neck, his slow, steady breathing tickling Norway’s skin. 

 

Norway doesn't move, aside from placing a sleepy kiss to the top of Denmark’s head, melting back into the Dane’s unconscious embrace. He wraps his arms around Denmark’s waist and holds him close, snuggling up against his sleeping boyfriend.

 

He doesn't intend on dozing off again, but he's content and warm, so he easily slips back into a peaceful slumber. When he awakens again, Denmark is awake, pressing gentle kisses to Norway’s face. 

 

Norway shuts his eyes, pretending to be asleep for a few more moments so he can enjoy the moment. Denmark chuckles. 

 

“I know you're awake.” he says softly, but he continues anyway, his lips curved into a smile as a languid grin spreads across Norway’s face. “Good morning, Norge.” 

 

Norway hums in response, opening his eyes as he feels Denmark’s lips pull away from his skin. Denmark is smiling, looking at Norway with such unrestrained adoration that Norway feels like like he's going to melt.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

Norway hums again, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Denmark’s bedhead, silently marvelling at how utterly handsome the Dane was, even with mussed up hair and sleepy eyes. 

 

“Have my good looks rendered you speechless?” Denmark asks with a grin, seemingly reading Norway’s mind.

 

A light blush spreads across Norway’s face, but he rolls his eyes at the comment. “Be quiet.” he says, pulling Denmark down to press a kiss to his lips, chaste and sweet. 

 

When they break apart, Denmark doesn't speak for a moment, instead staring at Norway as if he had put the stars in the sky. 

 

Norway is undoubtedly flustered, but he doesn't deny that he enjoys it. 

 

“I love you, Norway.” Denmark says quietly. “So much.” 

 

Norway smiles. “I know. I love you too.” 

 

The words aren't foreign to either of them, but Denmark’s face still lights up, beaming from ear to ear, just like he did the first time Norway said those words, so long ago. Denmark presses his lips to Norway’s collarbone and Norway can't help but let out a breathless laugh, smiling as Denmark works his way up his neck and back to his lips with an open mouthed kiss.

 

Denmark murmurs something against their lips as he puts a hand behind Norway’s neck so he can kiss him more deeply, more passionately. Norway makes a noise of contentment, thoroughly enjoying the way Denmark’s lips move against his own. Their movements impaired by a lack of wakefulness, but neither of them mind, they're too absorbed in each other to care much about kissing.

 

“‘m sleepy.” Denmark murmurs after a few moments, pulling away just enough so that his voice isn't muffled by Norway’s lips. “Cuddle?” 

 

“Please.” Kissing Denmark is nice, but snuggling with him is even better. 

 

Denmark kisses him once more before rolling off of him. A protest rises in Norway’s throat, but it’s cut off by a curse from Denmark, then a muted thump immediately after. 

 

Norway pulled himself into a seated position, then peered over the edge of the bed. 

 

Below him, Denmark was sprawled on the floor, looking rather sheepish. “I fell.” 

 

“I can see that.” Norway replies, undeniably amused. “Come back to bed. It's lonely without you.” 

 

“Just a moment, love.” Denmark says, grinning as a smile spreads across Norway’s face, pleased with the endearment. Denmark pulls himself up back onto the bed, pulls up the covers, and climbs back on top of Norway, who instantly shoves him off, complaining that he's cold. He settles for snuggling next to Norway’s side, exchanging murmured conversation until Denmark falls back asleep, his even breathing replacing his sleepy responses.

  
Norway smiles, shifting so that he's closer to Denmark.  _ Sleep well, my love. I'll be here when you wake up.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 AM, so if it's kind of choppy, that's why. 
> 
> Written for aphnorwegian on Tumblr.


End file.
